


Meet the Addams

by kerc1229



Category: The Addams Family (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Meet the Family, Steve's gonna have a full plate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerc1229/pseuds/kerc1229
Summary: when Calista gets an invite to her cousin wedding that's being held at her parents house her boyfriend Steve naturally wants to go with her and who could say no to those puppy dog eyes.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Meet the Addams

"Are you sure about this steve, we can turn around and i can come back by myself." Calista said as they were driving down the road. Moving through an aristocratic neighborhood with spread out houses. 

"Calm down List I know the whole meeting the parents thing can be stressful but honestly how bad they possibly be?" Steve replied grabbing her hand and kissing it. He turned into the drive way that lead to a old rundown gothic manstion,. It had windows had made look like it has a face, and a creepy gate leading into a cemetery.

"I have a feeling your gonna regret asking that."

____________________

Three days ago.

They were both sitting in the living of the avengers compound with most of the team waiting for Tony to pass out the mail. 

"Ok so it looks like I have mail for Bruce, Calista, Clint ,and myself." Tony said, sorting and passing out the letters; like they do every second Monday of the month.

She looked down at the old brown stained parchment envelope in her hand. She didn't need to look at the address to know who it was from. But sure enough 1313 cemetery road was posted on the front. She cautiously opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

"Hey doll whos it from?" Steve asked from beside her on the couch.

"My parents, apparently my cousin Kiara is getting married and there having the wedding at their house. Seems August got the stamp of approval from my dad and everything."

"Really are you going home for the wedding?" He asked. He knew alittle about her family, but truthfully not a lot.

"I probably will its just a week. I have some time off and I wanna see kiara get married, I mean she is my favorite cousin." She told him looking down at the invitation. That coincidentally said plus one or two; who knew why. 

'What would a normal person do in this situation?' She thought sarcastically.

"So doll you need a date?" Bucky teased from the opposite side of the couch.

"I don't know man maybe she should take someone alittle more up to date on the 21st century, you know little less shocking to the parents." Sam joked. Calista was thinking that up-to-date conversation won't really be an issue with her family.

"Or just a thought she could take her boyfriend of two years who shes currently living with." Steve injected looking amused at two best friends who are just as curious as he is, when it comes to his girlfriends mysterious family. 

"Who said any of you are coming?" Calista asked, not planning on anyone meeting anyone any time soon. It's not that she doesn't love them, she does alot, but the Addams are a... Difficult bunch to take in.

"Please come on doll you know i wanna meet your family, we can drive up there together." Steve said with a hopeful smile that had her heart clinching, and somehow someway that is still unknown to her Calista said yes.

___________________

"Gomez darling!" Morticia called out as she hung up the old red rotary phone.

"Yes tish?" He said from out side practicing his golf swing on the balcony.

"Calista just called it seems shes bringing a boy with her to the wedding. Isn't that wonderful news."

The putter flew out of his hand as he went to swing and a cat screeched down below, but he seemed none the wiser as he turned around still holding the pose with a look of shock. 

"Wonderful news! My eldest child is bringing home a boy! We must prepare all the torture dungeons and find out everything to know about this boy!" He exclaimed strutting inside.

"Oh dear, well this should be interesting." Morticia said smiling briefly, before following her husband back into the house. Making a mental note to RSVP her daughter and guest later on the list.

_________________

And thats how Calista ended up in one of Tony's least conspicuous cars, heading down the driveway of her childhood home.

"Ok so quick rundown I have three younger siblings Wednesday, pugsly and pubert. Never go anywhere alone with Wednesday, never hold anything she puts in your hand, never eat anything she tells you to, never stick any arm or leg where she ask asks you to, and never sit anywhere she tells you to especially if there are wires or straps anywhere near the seat Got it?" Calista asked a very worried looking steve, As they started walking down the driveway.

"Yep." He said looking even more concerned the closer they got to the gothic mansion. But in his typical Captain America fashion not willing to back down.

"Oh and if she smiles at you run." She told him seriously. "Ok so my dad can be alittle extra, and my mom is kinda unique you'll see." Calista said rubbing her hands together something she only does when she's nevous.

"I'm sure it'll be fine darling I promise I'll be on my best behavior." Steve said taking her hand in his, smiling slightly as hers instinctively grab his and squeezes.

"Baby your not who I'm worried about." 

Calista took a deep breath and grabbed the large door knocker. Knocking it firmly and stepping back, at it made a sound that could rival thunder.

A tall stiff man with a grey tint to his skin, slowly opened the door his blank expression turning into a small smile, and letting out a small groan at the sight of Calista. 

"Hey Lurch, how have you been?" Calista asked as he side stepped out of the way to let them in. He made a guttural noise from the bottom on his throat and side stepped to let them through entrance. 

She smiled at the man, before turning her attention back to her lovey boyfriend. who was staring openly in shock at the hulking figure of the butler. 

Then a loud crash sounded from the kitchen, as the voices of her family traveled down to them in loud disgruntled bickering.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Calista asked one final time.

"Lead the way doll." He grabbed her hand in his and instinctively steeled himself.

However nothing could have prepared him to walk into the kitchen, and see the scene of a bald man dressed in all black, and a slightly taller man with slicked back hair and a mustache. Wrestling around on the floor, while an old woman waving wooden a cooking spoon at them, and shouting about her floor, while a little girl with pig tails stood to the side stroking her dollies head. a rounder boy sitting at the table next to her laughing. 

Calista strutted over to her father and uncle grabbing them both by the ears and pulling apart. chastising them both in the process. Then a beautiful woman who looked like an older, paler version of Calista glided his way holding out her hand, her Ruby red lips drawn up into a smile. 

"Hello you must be steve." Everyone's heads shot up towards him. Both of the men on the floor struggling to get up before the other. The older woman with the spoon snickering at them or just the show now. And all Steve could think about was the diamond ring sitting in his suitcase, and how in the world were their kids going to survive between both of their families.


End file.
